John Domeck (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
John Domeck, a.k.a, "The Gray Champion," is the titular character of a shelved series of stories in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics regarding a Marlquaanite assuming the identity of Nathaniel Hawthorne's character from Twice-Told Tales. His debut is in the Dozerfleet version of The Gray Champion, but his early life is also documented in A So-Called Heretic. Powers, Weaknesses, and Accessories Powers Flight and levitation are things Gray can do in moderation, though he is better at transmitting himself through electronic and radio signals. This gives him a "ghost-like" ability to climb inside of a TV screen in one part of the world and come out of a screen or camera on the other end. He can become invisible at will, or make select parts of him invisible or intangible at will. He even has an increased tolerance of extreme temperatures, preventing him from sweating too greatly on a hot summer day or freezing too soon on a cold winter's day. Weaknesses While he may heal quickly and be able to phase through matter, Gray is not completely invincible. Marlquaanite prisons will place him in suspended animation just as easily as they will Extirpon or any other Marlquaanite. While he ages at a significantly slower rate than before, he does still gradually age and can eventually die of old age. If caught off-guard, he can still be shot or stabbed. It might not kill him, but wounds of that magnitude can temporarily disable him. His strength also seems to be amplified by his confidence with his surroundings; so he becomes a weaker fighter and has less focus the longer he spends time in venturing into unfamiliar territories. For this reason, he rarely leaves the greater area around Boston. He will, however, venture elsewhere briefly if the situation is dire enough and calls for it. However, Gray usually sticks to his mission of fighting street crime and standing up to local corruption. He leaves the globetrotting to Extirpon and battles with terrorists in the Midwest to Pilltar. Equipment Gray's trusty weapon is a sword modeled after a museum model at Dae's history museum. It is a lightweight equivalent to a sword that may have been used in the days of George Washington. It's closest equivalent is the Hunting/War Sword model forged by John Bailey of Fishkill, New York.Moran, Donald N. "George Washington's Swords." Liberty Tree Newsletter. June 2004. http://www.revolutionarywararchives.org/washsword.html His mask is a custom design, supposedly created by Hea Pang in her spare time. His hat is a short hat that is supposed to be a cross between a 20th-century businessman's hat and a Puritan hat similar to the one William Bradford may have worn. His gloves and boots are more modern in design, and are implied to be a rubber treatment process. However, the majority of his suit is not that different from a Confederacy general uniform. This is because while Puritan history would certainly be in Dae's museum, that doesn't mean that it'd be the sole focus. Due to the civil unrest outside, Gray had to assemble his costume in a hurry. He would have grabbed the most practical relics in sight for his costume, which would not necessarily have been relics exclusive to his original time period. Character bio Early life Gray began his life in England, but was one of many persecuted religious individuals who fled to the American colonies. However, his ancestors had passed down to him knowledge of the Marlquaan. It was the Church of England's official stance that the Marlquaan did not exist. Marlquaanites were assumed to be witches and were to be condemned to death by hanging accordingly. While living in Massachusetts, John married an Indian squaw and had a daughter with her. His wife was murdered by a rival tribe, leading to a small conflict between colonists and the rival tribe when some of its members seized the opportunity to loot the colony. The squaw's tribe retaliated brutally, but the end result was that John gained custody of his daughter. However, conflict within the colonial town erupted soon afterward. As Marlquaan activity began brewing outside of town, John was the only one to identify it for what it was. The town immediately condemned his claim of such and branded him a heretic. However, as its activities became increasingly bad, he was eventually declared a warlock and blamed for it. This led to a chase during a particularly bad storm. When the colonists in pursuit of John finally had him cornered with his daughter, they circled in and plotted to kill them both. That was right when the Marlquaan struck in its red lightning form. John and his daughter vanished into the 21st century, and a 21st-century businessman found himself in John's place. That businessman was promptly killed and the evidence buried. Life in the 21st century ''Gray Champion'' story In the 21st century, billionaire Dereck Johnson conducts a scientific demonstration from one of his own business buildings of the Marlquaan; by forcing it down to Earth. The experiment goes wrong, and in a huge blast, several attending are killed. Others vanish, and several others around the globe become bonded with it, becoming known as "Marlquaanites." These beings gain seemingly supernatural abilities. One of John's spokesmen vanishes into the 17th century, and is killed shortly after arrival. John Domeck and his daughter, however, end up in the 21st century—separated from each other. John immediately believes that he is the only survivor. He ends up wandering the streets of Boston, feeling like Rip Van Winkle. His daughter, however, ends up being adopted by a Cuban family. Boston teenager Hea Pang (Heeshwa Pwong in Classic Gerosha) and her mother Dae, rescue John and take him into their home. The mother-daughter duo are curators for a local museum, and have studied up on Puritan history. When Dae traces her way back through her deceased husband's genealogy, she discovers that the American side of Joo-Chan's ancestry actually traces back to John's brother Peter. However, Dereck Johnson has been transformed into the hideous Eqquibus. One of his plans involved sponsoring an event on a school day which would force schoolchildren to receive injections for a recently-discovered STD. Parents would be denied both a choice and an opt-out right. Dae and Hea vow to put a stop to it, and take part in a demonstration in public. However, Dereck pays off the local police to harass demonstrators. When Johnson's inside man, Captain Eric Andros, decides to go ahead and order violence and arrests of all teenagers among the demonstrating crowd; John Domeck decides that he's had enough. He borrows a mask, sword, Puritan hat, cape, blue gloves, blue boots, and a Confederacy outfit from the museum and heads out in public to confront the corrupt officer. Their confrontation is short, because Johnson calls in his helicopters to make war on the demonstrators. John retaliates by destroying the helicopters, which leads to a direct confrontation between him and Eqquibus. He gets Dae and Hea out harm's way, then continues battling Eqquibus until forcing him to retreat. Eqquibus vows that the war has only begun. Dae and Hea soon set to work, allowing John to have numerous spare costumes so that he no longer has to borrow museum props, and rumor begins flying around town that Hawthorne's "Gray Champion" had returned. This leads to Eqquibus declaring all-out war on the Gray Champion even as John is still getting used to the role. Meanwhile, Dae and Hea educate John about what it means to have taken on the Gray Champion's mantle. Gray soon makes a career out of protecting Boston (and the US by extension) from acts of both domestic tyranny and acts of terror from outside. He also learns of other Marlquaanites, the weaknesses of a Marlquaanite, and how to cope in a world filled with them and the dangers they pose. ''Abolition'' Main article: Abolition When the 9th Circuit Court of Appeals Judge Beliah tries to outlaw all Marlquaanites and Phexos, Gray becomes a target. He and Hea are forced to band together with Extirpon, Ciem, Navyrope, Pilltar, Mukade, Meerkat, Dolly, and even the Sapphire King for survival. He and Navyrope end up forming one faction of the resistance. However, it is with Mukade and Miriam Flippo's help that he is able to rescue Beliah's daughter and win the president to the heroes' side. His sword ends up blocking a bullet that would have been used in an attempt on the president's life. Enemies Gray's primary archnemesis in the beginning is Eqquibus, though he also does battle with street criminals and sometimes targeted by corrupt politicians and other authority figures who feel threatened by him. Middle Eastern terrorists have put him on their hit list also, however, due to his occasional interference in their activities. Judge Terry Beliah is on of Gray's most dangerous enemies though, as Beliah was actually able to turn the whole government against Gray at one point. Personality Gray is a man of tremendous curiosity, but he is also very skeptical of his surroundings. His 17th-century morals and mannerisms make him confusing to 21st-century Bostonians. Other than with Hea, he most of the time prefers not to socialize with anyone. He feels that he has an obligation as the Gray Champion to remain fairly reclusive, always present yet hidden. When not at the museum or around Hea, his favorite haunt is a church belfry. Development of character Utterly Sims * Fire details: * Additional requirements: Cape located at Superhero Suits for Everyone by Guidion at Mod The Sims Download * (pending) at MediaFire |} References External links * Gray Champion, defined further on Urban Dictionary Category: Gray Champion characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes